


Letters

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: One day Paul decides to sent letters to his dead best mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Will Smith move coming out about sending letters to heaven or something, I thought it was really cute.

**1980**

Paul Locked himself in his room. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. Every now and then Linda will check on him, and Paul would reply with a broken "Yeah". He began to write. He already wrote a song about his dear close friend, John. But he continued, what if he can write a letter to him? Maybe it was the booze talking but he really thought about it. He got another piece of paper and began to write whatever was on his mind.

> _My Dearest, John,_
> 
> _On this page, I confess: I am lost for words and my soul has no song to sing. I cannot bear it-I refuse to believe-it could not be true. I am broken into pieces by your loss, and I must apologize sincerely to you-you always told me I shouldn’t, but I have retreated once more into depression, it's all over my song for you, right now, I feel completely useless._
> 
> _You rendered me speechless in life and now, in ~~death~~  lack of life, I am lost and wandering in a void where nothing exists but reminders of you in every touch, every sound, every image. There is only you, and nothing more._
> 
> _You would have found humor in the sorry sight I have become: John, a comic tragedy manifests in the way that I haunt these halls almost as if I might somehow encounter your own spirit, and I am afraid Linda finds it more distressing than you would find it full of hilarity. Yet how am I to return to music when you, my passion, my rock, is gone, dead in a hospital room with holes through you?_
> 
> _Now, I wait, for a long time without you. Now, I long for your safe passage into some other life-the first time I have hoped sincerely that something lies beyond. For my own selfish sake, if not yours, I cling to the hope that we may meet once more,  I cannot imagine a world without your voice, and yet I'm in it this very moment._
> 
> _Sleep well, please rest._
> 
> _Your dearest, Paul_

He placed his pen down. Tears rolled off his face and falls onto the paper. He folds the letter and places it into an envelope. He unlocks his door and walked slowly down the steps, careful not to wake Linda or the kids. He walks outside barefoot and puts the letter into the mailbox.

'Maybe John will read it...' He says to himself.

\---

'A letter from Mr Lennon!' An angel says aloud.

'What? We get letters up here?' John asked.

John read the envelope. His eyes widen. It was from Paul. He ripped it open and red it. His eyes began to tear up.

'Hey angel, can I reply to these letters?'

'Yes, you may.'

John smiles and began to write back.

> _My dearest, Paul,_
> 
> _Cold in my professions, warm in my heart, I wish, my Dear Paul, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.  I was touched by your letter and found myself with so many things in my heart to say.  I can’t explain the hole in my heart. I feel so much overwhelming pain over you sometimes. Getting to be with you even for the short time we had, was a lifetime of love. You taught me more than you could ever know. For a long time I refused to talk about you, refused to say your name, and refused to look at a picture of you. I felt destroyed and disloyal when I realized that I had forgotten the sound of your voice. The sweet smile on your face that always lightened your pretty hazel eyes. I let that slip away. I let you go. But then you visited me that day in 1975. And everything came back to me all at once. After that, piece by piece we worked on our relationship. Our endless phone conversations were the best and I saw that smile through the phone. Don't be sad, Paul. I will always be there in your darkest times. Just write me a letter._
> 
> _Get better and rest,_
> 
> _Your dearest, John_

For the next couple of days Paul has been working again. He didn't exclude Linda from anything anymore. This morning he went out to get the mail, only one letter was in there. He got it out and read the letter. He nearly dropped his morning tea.

 


	2. Chapter 2

'...So then I walked out to get the mail and, here it is!' Paul proudly flashed the letter for Ringo and George to see.

Both of their mouths was slightly open. 'Paul when you invited us to dinner I thought we were going to collaborate on a song or two,  and not think about our, lost, friend.' Ringo said.

'Yeah, John's death's still fresh on our minds. And this whole letter thing, It's kinda hard to believe. Who knows a crazy person just broke into you're mail and wrote you this?' George said.

'That's kinda hard to believe.' Paul scoffed.

'He's just thinking of the possibilities, Paul.' Ringo replied.

'Fine if you don't believe me,' Paul stood up to grab paper and a pens. 'Then I will write him another letter. You two will join me.'

'Paul this is-'

'Please George?'

George looked over at Ringo. Ringo shrugged.

'Okay, we'll write with you.'

And so the three stayed up all night to write the perfect letter. They wrote:

> _Dear John,_
> 
> _It's Paul again. ~~I see~~  It seems to me that you actually wrote back to me. You, my friend, actually wrote back to that tear-filled, drunken letter. I believe you. I believe every word you wrote to me. However, two people don't believe you._
> 
> **_John, this is George writing. If this is really you, I want you to prove ~~that it is really~~  that it's actually you. Give me a sign or something! You know what, state a fact that no one else knows. A fact that only you know. Then I'll know it's you._ **
> 
> _Johnny boy! Or is it? It's Ringo! How goes it? ~~I'm doing fine, thanks.~~ I'm just going to steal George's idea because I can't think of anything for you to prove that's it's you._
> 
> **_Mind the mess, we are very sleep-deprived._ **
> 
> _You're friends,_
> 
> _Paul McCharmly, Ringo Stone, and **George Harry's Son**_

_**\---** _

'Another letter for Mr Lennon!' An angel announced.

'Ah, he relied?' John asked.

'Actually three replied.'

'Really?' John read the letter with a smile on his face. He already misses them.

John wrote back:

> _Dear Pol, Rings, and Geo,_
> 
> _Of coarse it's me! But you need proof. I'll give you proof._
> 
> _George, remember when you got so mad at Yoko because she ate your biscuits? Yeah, me too._
> 
> _And Ringo, remember when you had to look at my ass while we were preforming "Twist and Shout?" cause you couldn't hear the music?_
> 
> _I'm going to keep this short, but thanks for writing._
> 
> _Your ~~dead~~ friend,_
> 
> _Long John Silver_

_\---_

'Wake up sleepy-heads! You got a letter from someone special.' Linda shook the three sleepy adult's heads.

'Huh?'

'What?'

'Is it from John?'

Paul scrambled to reach Linda's hand to grab the letter. Once he had it, the three squeezed into their personal space and read the letter. Linda didn't expect to walk back into the room and find three weeping fathers but she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this cute! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a sad date a bit happy. I miss John. :(

**1981**

Paul is always happy to get a letter from John. But today he had a hard time picking up the pen. It's now a year since John died.  He takes a breath and picks up the pen. He writes:

> _Dear John,_
> 
> _12/8/81. It's been a year. It's been a year since iv'e last seen you alive. I get so happy when you write to me. I get a warm feeling. I get happy. It's almost like you're alive! It's like you're just away on holiday. But then I woke up this morning, and looked at the date. I have changed since you have saw me, but I know you see it on a continuous basis. I know it is wrong to idolize someone, but you were my mentor and role model in life and I feel like I would have done things differently if I knew you had such little time. I wish we worked harder to make-up. I was lost without you. I had a hard time dealing with my grief. I took it out on my friends. I took it out on my children. I became very bitter for a while. The complete opposite of what we were all about.  But I got better, I got even more better, now that I have your letters._
> 
> _Write Back,_
> 
> _Paul_

_\---_

John got his letter and wrote back:

> _Dear Paul,_
> 
> _I hear your voice in my head. Every now and then I think of the good times. Like my favorite memory. The night back in 1965, when the storm blew over. We cried over our dead mums! I think back it now and I thought I was so funny. I thought it was funny because we were two young boys who was pushed into such a big spotlight. Now that I am ~~dead~~ gone, I try to think of good memories. I like looking down at you when your're happy. I want you to look around, at how lucky you are to be alive right now. Look at where you are! The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Please stay alive, I don't want to see you here so soon. You have such a long life ahead of you Paul._
> 
> _I met Mary the other day. She's is okay. She still misses you too. She is slowing down too and feeling her age a bit more, but she doesn’t want many people to know that. She has such a great composure and peace about her._
> 
> _John_

\---

Paul teared up when he read the new letter. He teared up even more when he mentioned his mother. Paul breathed in slowly and looked up. He winked at the sky.

'Alright Johnny, I'll be okay.'


	4. Chapter 4

**1987**

> _Dear Old Friend,_
> 
> _It's been a while since I sent you a letter, sorry about that._
> 
> _With all of those happy memories there we also not so happy ones that I remember from time to time. So, thank you for being there for me when that girl didn’t turn out like I had planned and thank you for letting me be there for you when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Thank you for just being there as long as you were._
> 
> _Sometimes, sadly friendships end and I would be okay with that except I considered you a brother and brotherhood never should end. It makes me sad to think that we couldn’t have made it through the hard times we had, but I get it, we were young and stupid and made some bad decisions that hurt each other. For that, I’m so sorry. I want you to know that I forgave you for everything a long time ago and I hope you have done the same._
> 
> _I tell the kids fun stories about us, the age appropriate ones at least ~~wink~~._
> 
> _Sorry for the delay,_
> 
> _Paul_

\---

> _Dear Friendo,_
> 
> _No need to apologize for your absents. I was worried at first but all I need to do is look down at you. You've been doing a lot of things I see._
> 
> _Old friend, I know right now that I’m not there, but I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you if you’re ever in need. Even after being hurt by you I will still only talk positive about you, I will say confidently that you were my best friend and someone I considered a brother._
> 
> _For the future, I hope that one day our paths will cross again and we can find that great friendship we once had. I hope that you will find greatness and do great things. I hope that you will flip through those old letters that we wrote on for years when you are having a bad day and they will make you smile and remember how crazy we were. Mostly, I pray that you realize how truly great you are and never let anyone tell you differently._
> 
> _Oh and tell the kids that one story about Paris ~~wink~~._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _John_


	5. Chapter 5

**2001**

_Dear Old Mate,_

_I really hope you get this letter. Though we never got on good terms, I would agree we made a great team. I remember when we stole forty-five pounds from my dad. We didn’t know any better. There are many things I couldn’t have done without you, like meeting new people, I never would have left my bed if it wasn’t for you knocking at my window, pleading me to hitchhike with you. I remember when we were scared because we ran out of money and we had to sleep on the beach. I did a lot of dumb things, and most of them were with you._

_It only seemed like yesterday we were running around trying to slap each other with mud. You’d snort with your short brown hair drenched in sweat and I would scatter grass clippings on your head on a hot summer day._

_Of course there were times when you were weak, but you’d always fight like your life depended on it. You always fought with a smirk. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I didn’t know my body was used to it and not yours. I introduced you to that cigarette. I didn’t know that could be costly. I was older, but you always stood up for me. I relied too much on you. I’m not ready to let you go. I don't understand. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave everyone you loved?_

_Sometimes… I wish I could change fate. My only regret is being such a dick to everyone. But hey, we were young and being that way was the only way to be treated seriously. But when you started to ignore me. Push me away. Insult me. Mock me. That really hurt. That really, really hurt. It took me so long to realize why you did that and now I understand. I would make you hate me with your entire being. But hearing you say you forgive me made it all better._

_It sucks that it had to be this way. I always thought that I would die before you but life isn't like that. Life is never like that. God, I miss you already and I’m sorry you had to go so soon. Each day I get older is a day that I will be joining you two up there so, wait for me._

_Your Older Brother,_

_Paul_

And so George writes back:

_Dear Friend,_

_Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky and what I have done to deserve a friend like you. Your friendship is one of the greatest gifts I have ever received. Your heart is of the purest that I have ever known and everyone you meet feels your spirit the second they meet you. Your energy and smile radiates when you walked through the bus doors. After that first meeting I knew you would be very important to me. The love and compassion that you show for others is special. I am so grateful to be affected and influenced by you._

_Please don't be guilty. It was my decision to do the things that I did. And like you said, life is never fair amiright? You believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. You loved me when I was hard to love. You listened to me when I didn’t have a voice and let me cry in your arms when I was broken. But most importantly, you were always my friend. You never left._

_We were special. We were Paul’n’George. You know me to my core. You can tell in an instant when I am upset and then continue to do everything in your power to make me feel better. When my life was slowly taken away from me, you were there. You understood my odd sense of humor, my love for sarcasm, and laugh at my terrible jokes._

_I know I left many people who loved me behind, but I know that they will get through this. I know you will get through this. My dear Paul, thank you for the best years of my life._

_Your Little Brother,_

_George_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh why did I cry writing this?


End file.
